The present disclosure relates generally to information management, and more particularly, to improving throughput and avoiding deadlocks in data warehouse information management.
Data warehouse information management extracts data from a variety of data sources with different formats and purposes, such as purchasing, sales, and payroll, and integrates them into a data warehouse used for data analysis and reporting. The extracted data may be transformed, for example, sorted and filtered, before being loaded into the data warehouse for reporting and analysis. A set of data staging processes, or operators, in data warehouse information management are typically used to integrate the disparate data sources into the data warehouse. Extract, Transform, and Load (ETL) refers to a set of data staging operators that bring all the data together into one standard, homogeneous environment. The extract stage obtains the disparate data. The transform stage applies a series of rules or functions to the data, such as selecting specific data, sorting the data, and joining data from multiple sources. The load stage imports the transformed data into the data warehouse.